


Birds and Bees

by Red_Hot_Holly_Berries



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen, birds and bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hot_Holly_Berries/pseuds/Red_Hot_Holly_Berries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi never received the "birds and bees" talk. Zidane isn't up for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Bees

Treno was a beautiful city - Vivi liked its perpetual night-time. He was aware of its dangers, though: Dagger had already been robbed once, so the little Black Mage stuck to Zidane to avoid ugly encounters.

The two were just finished with their shopping to the smith and were heading to the inn, when Vivi noticed two cats fighting in a close alley: a big black one was weighting on the back of a smaller grey cat, holding it to the ground by biting the smaller one’s scruff, as the latter was meowing angrily.

He pinched the thick fabric of Zidane’s trousers and pulled urgently to catch his attention. Zidane stopped and looked down at Vivi. “What’s wrong, Vivi?,” he asked.

"Those cats are f-fighting! Shouldn’t we divide them b-before they get hurt?" Zidane followed Vivi’s gaze and spotted the cats. But instead of worrying like Vivi, Zidane’s lips curled into a light grin, and he let out a chuckle.

"They are not fighting, Vivi. I guess we’ll soon have more kittens around." 

"What?" Vivi averted his eyes from the cats and looked incuriously at Zidane. What kind of answer was that!?

"Kittens. As in, baby cats." Zidane gestured to pet something small and invisible in his hand to illustrate the concept. "You know, adorable balls of fluffy fur and tiny paws and tails and-" 

"I k-know what k-kittens are!" Vivi very, very rarely interrupted people when they were talking, but he really didn’t get why Zidane was making fun of him. "What do have k-kittens to do with t-this?" He pointed at the still fighting cats, oblivious of their presence.

Zidane opened his mouth as if to retort, but then his eyes widened and he seemed to lose his words. He looked at Vivi, then at the cats, then back at Vivi. Then he sighed, shoulders slumping forwards.

"That’s… That’s how cats mate." Zidane looked pleadingly at Vivi, but the Black Mage didn’t understand what the boy wanted from him and blinked, confused.

"You know… The birds and the bees?" Zidane seemed pretty desperate at this point.

Vivi still didn’t get it: what did have birds to do with cats and kittens?

Zidane faceplamed, with a strange expression on his face, between amusement and resignation. “Ok, that’s it.” He took Vivi’s hand and pulled him away, heading to the inn at a quick pace. "This is so not my job."

"B-but the cats-!"

"Believe me, they’re not fighting. And tonight you’re having a talk with Dagger."


End file.
